the trouble hunters
by an attention whore
Summary: Suddenly, Amon didn't look so threatening anymore. — Korra, Asami, the boys.


**disclaimer**: disclaimed.  
**dedication**: B, because. well. you'll see.  
**notes**: badass ladies being badass _together_.

**title**: the trouble hunters  
**summary**: Suddenly, Amon didn't look so threatening anymore. — Korra, Asami, the boys.

—

.

.

.

.

.

Korra and Asami spent exactly thirty-eight seconds sizing each other up.

"So you're the Avatar."

"And you're the girl who lives in the big house up the way."

They stared at each other suspiciously for another five seconds. It felt much longer than five seconds for the

And then the silence broke.

"You don't bend, right?" Korra asked. Her face was alight with curiosity. "But you're part of—well, you know, but you don't have any guards. How does that work?"

"My father got me the best training masters out there." Asami paused to roll golden eyes ceiling-ward. "He's under the impression someone's going to try to kidnap me. It's stifling really, I can barely leave the house without him having a panic attack. My mother is no better."

Korra's jaw dropped. The very idea was foreign to her; while the White Lotus had cloistered her at the South Pole, she had been allowed to _run_ around, at the very least. The crunch of ice beneath her boots was still loud in her ears. "But—that's—how do you _live_?"

"Vicariously through pro-bending," and Asami's smile was wry.

"We should probably fix that. Ever ridden a polarbear-dog?"

"No, but it's on my bucket list."

The smirk that danced across Korra's face could only be described as _diabolic_. "Chief Bei Fong is gonna _hate_ you. I mean, she already hates me because I keep breaking things."

"Pfffft, what else is new," Asami said. "Bei Fong hates _everyone_."

"That's true."

The two girls nodded at each other sagely. They were kindred spirits in their dread for the iron-wielding woman and their clear need to cause trouble—obvious in the ease of their banter.

Three boys looked on, utterly horrified. Mako, Bolin, and Tahno didn't quite know what to make of the situation, only that it couldn't be very good.

"Oh Spirits. I thought they were going to hate each other," Bolin whimpered. "This is worse, Spirits, this is so much worse."

"Hate would make sense. This is—this could be _bad_," Mako said.

"What do you mean, _could_? They're going to take this place down around our ears!"

"Shut up, Pretty Boy, no one asked you," Mako muttered out of the corner of his mouth, eyes gone narrow as he glared.

A sneer rippled across Tahno's face. "You wanna start this, Princess Scarfy?"

"Why not."

Bolin ignored the two idiots behind him, far too engrossed in the drama enfolding in front of him. He'd never known Asami to easily befriend other females—actually, he'd never known Asami to befriend other human beings _period_.

This was probably going to be very bad.

He didn't realize how bad until his brother and Tahno's tiff had escalated a little bit too far. They were yelling at each other again. He sighed, turning to break them up—

"What are you _doing?_!" two different voices rent the air at precisely the same time.

Korra and Asami were _glowering_ at the three of them, the looks of _utter displeasure_ twinned on their faces.

Bolin had never seen anything more terrifying in his entire life.

Or arousing, but that was a different story entirely.

"I can't leave you morons alone for _five minutes_, can I?" Korra fumed. "I—"

"Come on, Miss Avatar. The boys can play in the mud—they'll survive. We have more important things to do, and you can always beat them up later" Asami said lightly. She tossed her hair over her shoulder, popped her hip out, and smirked.

Korra was torn.

Asami presented a good point.

"Okay," Korra finally agreed. "Where to?"

"I think you said something about a polarbear-dog?"

The girls strode past the boys without another word. Mako and Tahno, near to ripping each other to shreds, didn't dare move. Bolin tried his hardest not to whimper again. Korra and Asami grinned at each other.

It was the beginning of a _beautiful_ friendship.

_fin_.


End file.
